


Eisho Natsu-Fuyu (Camp Summer-Winter)

by Lennox_Lilith_Little_Levin_DID



Category: Durarara!!, RWBY, Tiger & Bunny, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know anymore, I’m suffering, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, i will update tags, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox_Lilith_Little_Levin_DID/pseuds/Lennox_Lilith_Little_Levin_DID
Summary: The title will change!Fanfic with Tiger and Bunny, My Hero Academia, RWBY, and AjinTeam RWBY and JNPR go to Korea for advanced training with their semblances. Same goes for the first years of UA High for their quirks.Tiger, Kotetsu, and Bunny, Barnaby, are camp councilors for the high schoolers.Kou, Kei, Takeshi, Shinya, Eriko, and Kaito (Yes Eriko and Kaito are Ajins in MY story) are being placed there by the government to learn how to control their IBMs.When all of these 'superhumans' meet, what would happen?(Most characters will be ooc to fit into the ranks they are given or just to go with the plot)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Aoyama Yuuga/Iida Tenya, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Huang Pao-Lin | Dragon Kid/Kaburagi Kaede, Ivan Karelin/Antonio Lopez, Ivan Karelin/Antonio Lopez/Keith Goodman, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaito/Nagai Kei, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Keith Goodman/Antonio Lopez, Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin, Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Kotobuki Takeshi/Nakano Kou, Kouda Kouji/Shouji Mezou, Kouda Kouji/Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage, Kouda Kouji/Tokoyami Fumikage, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi, Nagai Eriko/Kaburagi Kaede/Huang Pao-Lin | Dragon Kid, Nakamura Shinya/Kotobuki Takeshi/Nakano Kou, Nakamura Shinya/Nakano Kou, Ojiro Mashirao/Sero Hanta, Original Character/Original Character, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Eisho Natsu-Fuyu (Camp Summer-Winter)

Chapter one will be the characters packing up and the trip there. It'll be very long so be prepared...

The Characters-  
Alphas-  
Class 1-A + 1-B  
Katsuki- Prime Alpha  
Shoto-Origin Alpha  
Mirio- Prime Alpha  
Iida- Origin Alpha  
Tsuyu- Borderline Alpha  
Kaminari- Prime Alpha  
Sero- Borderline Alpha  
Mina-Borderline Alpha  
Shoji- Prime Alpha

Sato- Origin Alpha  
Monoma- Origin Alpha  
Kendo- Prime Alpha  
Toshinori- Origin Alpha  
Yamada- Prime Alpha  
Tiger and Bunny  
Barnaby- Prime Alpha  
Antonio- Origin Alpha  
Keith- Prime Alpha  
Pao-Ling Huang- Prime Alpha  
RWBY  
Yang- Prime Alpha  
Weiss- Prime Alpha  
Jaune- Borderline Alpha  
Nora- Prime Alpha  
Qrow- Prime Alpha  
Ajin  
Kaito- Prime Alpha  
Kou- Origin Alpha

Betas-  
Class 1-A + 1-B + 1-C  
Yaomomo- Delta Beta  
Jiro- Gamma Beta  
Mineta- (Delta) Beta- self-proclaimed!  
Aoyama- Beta  
Hagakure- Gamma Beta  
Shinsou- Gamma Beta  
Tokoyami- Delta Beta  
Tiger and Bunny  
Kaede- Delta Beta  
RWBY  
Lei Ren- Beta  
Pyrrha- Delta Beta  
Ajin  
Shinya- Beta  
Takeshi- Delta Beta  
Eriko- Gamma Beta  
Izumi- Delta Beta

Omegas  
Class 1-A + 1-B  
Izuku- Prime Omega  
Uraraka- Fated Omega  
Kirishima- Fated Omega  
Koji- Fated Omega  
Ojiro- Fated Omega (he hides it from it class, so they think he's a beta)  
Tamaki- Prime Omega  
Tetsutetsu- Inferior Omega  
Aizawa- Fated Omega  
Tiger and Bunny  
Kotetsu-Inferior Omega  
Ivan- Fated Omega  
RWBY  
Blake- Fated Omega  
Ruby- Prime Omega  
Ozpin- Inferior Omega  
Ajin  
Kei- Prime Omega

The omegas will be more protected and babied despite their constant complaints. 

There will be only ten mated partners going into the camp.  
Nora and Ren  
Blake and Yang  
Ruby and Weiss  
Kei and Kai  
Ozpin and Qrow  
Kotetsu and Barnaby  
Jiro and Yaomomo  
Kendo and Tetsutetsu  
Ivan, Antonio, and Keith  
Toshinori, Aizawa, and Yamada  
Those are the only mated and marked pairs going in the camp.

How bonding, mating, and marking works-

Bonded pairs are people in a relationship who are courting or dating to test out the waters before mating or marking. Bonding can come before or after mating but not after marking without being looked down upon.

Mated pairs are people in a relationship who have courted, or courting, and are having consensual sex with each other. They scent each other frequently to warn others, this person is taken. Mated pairs can break up, but with major difficulty.  
Scenting- an action where someone rubs their scent glands on the other person. Familial scenting is what parents and close friends do. Mated scenting is what mated pairs do. Possessive scenting is to ward off other alphas when an omega is in heat, usually done by a marked pair or a friend.

Marked Pairs are people in a relationship who have courted and mated, and have a bite mark, infused with the mate's scent, on the scent gland on the neck. Some will bite the wrist scent glands as possessive scenting, that mark will heal in a week or so.  
The neck scent gland won't heal a bite unless it is removed and the skin has to grow back with another scent gland. That's the way one removes themselves from a marked pair.

Heats and Ruts-

Omegas have heats.  
For girls, the heat is usually right after their menstrual cycle.  
For boys, they have one heats in a month.  
Nesting is when an Omega is in their heat, they hoard soft things in one area. Omegas can't control what their doing and don't realize they're nesting until someone points it out. Nesting can calm down after marking but, Omegas start nesting again when pregnant. It's one of the first signs of pregnancy, along with nausea, vomiting and emotional outbursts. They become very territorial when someone enters their nest without permission unless it's their marked partner(s).  
During their heats, they also want to mate. A lot. They produce a sweet alluring pheromone that attracts alphas and higher ranked betas. They can also produce a lube like substance called slick. Slick is a natural lubricant created by male Omegas from their entrance. This creates easier access for Alphas or Male Betas. Slick can be a similar smell or tastes like the Omega's Pheromones

Alphas have ruts.  
Most alphas go into ruts because an omega went into heat around them. Though some Alphas will have them naturally, especially when they're teenagers. *wink wink* It's to ensure that the Alpha genes can get passed down at an early age so they don't have to worry about it later on in their life.  
Alphas have knots, and it kinda works like a butt plug? But attached to the alphas dick. *shivers uncomfortably* (I don't like that word)

Classification of the Three Branches (all three genders are balanced out)

Alphas- are more aggressive than any other second gender. They are larger, in both height and umm... ya know... that thing... Can growl and emit pheromones to attract and ward off others and knot  
Prime Alphas- can get any second gender pregnant, aside from other prime Alphas.  
Origin Alphas- can get betas and omegas pregnant only.  
Borderline Alphas- can get female betas pregnant only and are closer to regular betas than actual alphas. Theirs a 25% chance of them getting a Prime Omega pregnant during their heat and the alpha's rut  
Submissive Alphas- they are classed as the lowest ranked alpha because they have heats and can get pregnant. Their heats last one week, once a year. During the heat cycle, instead of seeking a mate, they will run and hide from other alphas and delta betas. Very rare only 2% of the world population are this class

Betas- Varieties of Betas but are basically normal people  
Delta Beta- similar to Alphas in a sense of attitude and physical features. They can growl and impregnate some Omegas, however they cannot knot  
Beta- two classes: male and female;  
Male: can impregnate females only  
Female: can only get pregnant at the normal rate of unprotected intercourse  
Gamma Beta- similar to Omegas in a sense of attitude and stature. Some can have heats, some don't. Some males are born internally intersexual, some are not. Some males can have menstrual cycles, some don't. 

Omegas- can get pregnant regardless of gender. They are usually the smallest and most sensitive out of the second genders. They are really welcoming of any omega, and are very protective of each other. They can also hiss and produce slick.  
Prime Omegas- are usually very reserved, like Kei, and can be very fertile when in heat  
Fated Omegas- rowdy and loud, like Kirishima, and have painful heats unless mated to an Alpha  
Inferior Omegas- they are usually frowned upon and are used for different reasons. Such as Kotetsu and Ozpin. Inferiors can sometimes impregnate beta females, setting them aside from the other three omega classes  
Dominate Omega- they are often mistaken for Alphas due to their ability to fake growl when threatened. They don't have heats, just higher fertility rates. Other than that, they are very similar to Prime Omegas. This class is extremely rare and often misgendered

(I refuse to explain the bodily functions of the female alphas and how other male second genders, aside from Prime Alphas, can get pregnant!! I refuse!! Use your own imagination cause I ain't! Anyways, you may proceed)

There can be a three-way pairing, seeing as each gender as have two scent glands. Some omegas and betas are born with three. Some are born with one, but no one has none or over three. 

There are fated pairs, but I will not have a fated pair in this story.

Birth Control: Omegas and Betas can get pills or injections to eliminate the chances of getting pregnant. Not 100% effective, like all birth control. Knot condoms are also a thing. They don't allow Alphas to knot.

Also, something I forgot to mention, each second gender has a pair of fangs that can be called upon when marking. And they can purr and coo as a sign of affection and contentment.

(A lot of shit gonna happen, be prepared)

I think that's it... I'll probably have more has my story goes on.

Also, I will not write smut scenes. Unless I get three requests on a scene. Just so y'all know.


End file.
